


Rules of the Lost and Found AU

by warblegarble



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are the guidelines of the 'Lost and Found' Universe in the 'Lost and Found' series. Hopefully this helps explain some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Lost and Found AU

**Author's Note:**

> If I think of anything I missed or if I think of something new, I'll add it. ~Stef

  * Everyone has a mate. People don’t know the identity of their mate until they have direct skin contact with them. When that contact is made in between two mates, each mate goes through a ‘mind meld’ during which they learn the basic information about their mate. At this time, each mate has a bond ring tattoo appear on their left ring finger. The color is the shade of their mate’s eyes.
  * Mates can be either gender and are always 10 years of age within their mate.
  * Mates always live in the same country.
  * Partially bonded mates can strengthen their bond by direct skin on skin contact. After the bond has strengthened enough, mates can share emotions.
  * The only people who have nightmares are people that have been through a traumatic situation or people that will meet their mate for the first time soon.
  * The only way to complete the bond is to have sexual intercourse with orgasm for both people involved. At the point of orgasm, mates can communicate telepathically from the point on. Each mate also has two black spiral tattoos form on either side of the bonding ring. This symbolizes that the bond is fully formed.
  * Mates that meet before both are 18 have to wait until after both of them are 18 to consummate the bond. It is the law.
  * Not everyone meets their mate. Only about 75% people meet their mates.
  * People sometimes give up on finding their mate and date. These relationships can lead to what are called ‘convenience marriages’. These often lead to divorce due to both people involved feeling the emptiness of not having a true mate.
  * If a person in a convenience marriage meets their mate, they are legally allowed to dissolve the marriage.
  * Men who are destined to have a male mate are born with a uterus and ovaries as well as a penis. The birth canal is attached to the anal canal internally.
  * Women with female mates can also reproduce, but I’m not even going to bother explaining how because it’s not applicable to my story. :D (i.e. I have no idea)
  * Bonding has been around since the beginning of time. There is no discernible cause for it. Scientists believe that it is evolutionary
  * People that have yet to find their mate often feel a sense of emptiness and loneliness.
  * Not all bondings turn out well. Mated pairs may fight and leave each other. This causes pain for both people and causes the bonding marks to fade in color.
  * If once mate dies, the other will die shortly after.
  * Bonds cannot be forced. I.E. - rape cannot lead to a full bonding.
  * Bonds cannot be broken. They can fade, but they cannot be broken.
  * Death rates of one mate if the other dies: 
    * no bond (haven't touched, met yet): 15% chance of spontaneous cardiac arrest at moment of mate's death.
    * initial bond (have touched, have not had sex): 75% chance of spontaneous cardiac arrest at moment of mate's death.
    * complete bond (have had sex, completed bond): 100% chance of spontaneous cardiac arrest at moment of mate's death (i.e. - if one dies, the other dies at the exact same moment)
  * Due to the death rates of unbonded people, people who have not met their mate are not allowed to work in situations where people are deathly ill/may die. This includes Emergency Rooms, Hospice Care, ICUs. No one wants to meet their mate for the first time while the mate is on their death bed.
  * Soldiers of any sort often do not complete their bond until there is no chance of them going back into combat. If John had met Sherlock before he went to war, he would have been reluctant to completely bond for Sherlock's safety.
  * Bonding Marks cannot be faked. For some reason, no marks except the mating mark can be made on the left-hand ring finger. Sherlock spent a large part of his teen years trying unsuccessfully to scribble on or make some mark on his left ring finger. The ink/dirt/etc. just disappears instantly. Sherlock has done experiments to try and see where the ink/dirt/etc. goes, but has so far been unsuccessful.
  * Although completing a Bonding only takes a short time (i.e. sex), a newly Bonded pair automatically get a week to themselves to explore their newly expanded mental connections and to set up mental barriers around things that they wish to keep secret. This week off is called Bonding Week, and those completing Bonds get paid leave during it.
  * If a bond is strong enough during the bond completion, a child may be conceived. These children are called Bonding Children (BCs for short) and are relatively rare, as the bond between their parents must be very strong. These children are born with a circular mark on the inside of one wrist. Scientists think that it is Nature’s way of telling the world that that child was the product of something very great and special.
  * Jules – A bond blocking medication developed in the 70s. It is given to individuals whose mate is undergoing surgery or critically injured and cannot use the bond to block off the pain. It is only used by professionals in a hospital setting, and is not permanent. It is named after Juliet from Shakespeare’s “Romeo and Juliet”, who injected herself with a similar substance to fake her death.




End file.
